Someone Like You
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: Sebenarnya aku berusaha melupakannya tetapi... aku tak bisa melupakannya -Flaky- FlakyxFlippy, RnR please, sori ancur fanficnya...


**=Konnichiwaaaa! Kali ini gua mau bikin fan fiction HTF nih, yang romance lho! Entah kenapa bisa kepikiran sama ide ini, mungkin inisiatif dari hati yang paling dalem plus pengalaman sang author... (eaeaea...)**

**Warning : menjurus ke angst, POV random, de el el...**

**Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokohnya berasal dari Mondo Media...**

**Ini FF punya gua so... check it out!=**

* * *

><p><strong>=Flaky POV=<strong>

"_Nevermind i'll find someone like you... I wish nothing but the best for you too..._"

Air mataku mengalir ketika mendengarkan lagu itu. Someone Like You dari Adele benar-benar membuatku ingin menangis. Sebenarnya lagu itu ditujukan untuk Flippy, orang yang kusukai. Dan entah kenapa aku bertekad untuk melupakannya dan... aku tak bisa melupakannya. Aku semakin tak bisa menahan tangisku dan kemudian tangisku pecah. Untuk menutupinya, aku tutupi wajahku dengan bantal.

"Flaky, kamu jangan nangis doong..."

Aku menengok ke arah belakangku, ternyata ada Giggles dan Petunia dengan wajah khawatir yang kini duduk di tepi tempat tidurku.

"Sudahlah, jangan nangis mulu... Sudah 3 malam terakhir ini kamu nangis terus, matamu bengkak lho nanti..." kata Petunia khawatir sambil memelukku. Dan aku langsung melanjutkan tangisku di pelukan Petunia. Giggles dengan lembut langsung mengelus kepalaku.

"Kamu kenapa, nangis mulu? Kata anak-anak berisik lho denger kamu nangis..." tanya Giggles.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dengan Petunia lalu aku segera menghapus air mataku.

"Enggak kok, aku nggak apa-apa kok..." jawabku spontan.

"Nggak usah bohong deh coba... Pasti kamu ada masalah sama seseorang!" kata Petunia.

"Dan seseorang itu adalah..." kata Giggles sambil menengok ke arah Petunia, Petunia langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dan tahu-tahu mereka berseru...

"FLIPPY!"

"BUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Pipiku merah merona. Giggles dan Petunia langsung ketawa cekikikan.

"Ayo lah, kamu pasti nangis gara-gara dia!" seru Giggles.

"Iya deh, tapi ditambah ini..." kataku sambil menodong headphoneku yang telah tersambung dengan IPod. Petunia langsung mengambil headphoneku lalu segera memasangnya di telinganya.

"Gara-gara lagu ini?" tanya Petunia. Aku mengangguk.

"Iya sih, lagunya sama kayak keadaannya." kata Petunia sambil memegangi headphoneku.

"Lagu apaan sih?" tanya Giggles. Petunia langsung memberikan headphonenya kepadanya lalu Giggles mengambilnya dan memasangkan headphonenya di telinga.

"Oooo, Someone Like You... Aku jadi ingat waktu itu..." ujar Giggles.

"Oooo, waktu kamu sama Splendid putus ya?" tanya Petunia. Giggles, sambil manyun mengangguk.

"Iya, dan ketika aku jadian sama Cuddles tetap nggak bisa lupain Splendid! Mau nggak mau aku dan Cuddles putus.." kata Giggles.

"Tapi gara-gara kita berdua kamu dan Splendid jadian lagi kan? Tul nggak, Petunia?" timpalku, Petunia mengiyakan.

"Eh keluar yuk! Katanya anak-anak mau nonton film di ruang utama!" ajak Giggles. Aku, Giggles dan Petunia segera keluar dari kamarku...

* * *

><p><strong>=Flippy POV=<strong>

"_Do you see how much i need you right now... When you're gone, the piece of my heart are missing you..._"

Air mataku mengalir ke arah pipiku dan aku langsung menghapusnya. Lagu When You're Gone dari Avril Lavigne sangat menggambarkan perasaan hatiku. Dan tiba-tiba dadaku bergejolak. Ternyata Flipqy, alter egoku mulai memberontak. Aku segera meremas dadaku, berharap Flipqy tidak muncul. Aku tidak mau ini terjadi karena jika Flipqy muncul, lagu mellow-mellow yang sedang kudengarkan akan diganti menjadi lagu-lagu rock cadas dan kamarku yang susah payah kubereskan akan berantakan bagaikan ada pertempuran di kamarku.

"_Kenapa kau tidak mau aku muncul?_" rupanya Flipqy berbicara denganku.

"Bukan urusanmu!" seruku kesal.

"_Kenapa? Kau masih kesal gara-gara aku?_"

Aku terdiam. Aku masih mengutak-atik IPodku untuk mengganti lagu yang ingin kudengarkan sambil meremas dadaku sampai sakit.

"_Dengar Flippy, mungkin kau masih sebal denganku gara-gara itu. Aku membuat Flaky tidak menyukaimu tapi itu demi kebaikanmu.._"

_Kebaikan dari mana, kau telah membuang kesempatanku untuk menyukai seseorang..._ kataku dalam hati.

"_Aku sudah tahu apa yang ada di hatimu... Aku tahu kau mungkin masih menyukai Flaky tapi sebaiknya kau bertanya dulu kepadanya apa dia masih menyukaimu.._" Sial, Flipqy mulai menceramahiku... Sudah membuat aku dan Flaky menjauh dan sekarang dia malah menceramahiku. Dasar...

"Kau menyuruhku menanyakan hal seprivasi itu kepadanya?" seruku kesal. Rasanya ingin membunuh diriku sendiri...

"_Maksudku bukan begitu..._"

"Tapi aku mana berani menanyakan itu kepadanya!"

"_Kau pengecut, untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu saja kau tidak berani.._" kata Flipqy yang sepertinya mengejekku. "_Makanya aku membuat Flaky menjauhimu, karena aku berpikiran kalau kau tidak menyukainya.._"

Hatiku memberontak, ingin sekali aku mengakhiri hidupku. Segera aku mencari gunting yang paling tajam di meja belajarku. Setelah aku menemukan gunting, aku segera bersiap untuk menancapkan gunting itu ke arah perutku.

"_Flippy, apa yang kau lakukan?_"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Flipqy.

"_Kau... ingin bunuh diri?_"

Tak kujawab pertanyaannya. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah mengakhiri hidupku. Aku memejamkan mata dan...

Darah mengucur dari perutku, iya dari perutku dan aku segera mencabut gunting itu dari perutku. Tiba-tiba aku merasa lemas, aku yang tadinya berdiri mendadak terjatuh. Aku berusaha berdiri dengan meraih tepi meja tetapi gagal dan akhirnya aku menuju pintu dengan merangkak. Aku memutar knop pintu dan aku terjatuh lalu mulai kehilangan kesadaranku...

* * *

><p><strong>=Flaky POV=<strong>

Di saat aku sedang menyusul Petunia dan Giggles yang sudah duluan menuju ruang utama, aku melihat pintu kamar Flippy yang sedikit terbuka. Karena penasaran, aku mulai iseng-iseng mengintip kamar Flippy, yah sekalian mengajaknya untuk menonton film.

Sepi, tapi apa itu? Darah berceceran di lantai dan gunting yang bersimbah darah. Aku segera ke dalam kamar Flippy untuk membersihkan darah tetapi aku menginjak sesuatu. Sesuatu yang keras tetapi lembek. Aku segera menunduk ke bawah untuk melihat apa yang kuinjak. Ternyata, yang kuinjak adalah... tangan.

Aku hampir terkejut ketika melihat yang berikutnya. Flippy yang terkujur lemas di depanku.

Flippy... Bunuh diri?

Aku segera membalikkan tubuhnya, ternyata Flippy benar-benar lemas dan tahu-tahu dia memegang pipiku dengan lembut.

"Flaky..." kata Flippy lemas.

"Iya..."

Hening, air mataku mulai menetes, membasahi bajunya yang bersimbah darah.

Flippy mengenggam tanganku dengan erat dan berkata...

"Aku... menyukaimu, jadi jangan... lupakan... aku..." kata Flippy dengan napas tersengal-sengal sambil tersenyum kepadaku, tapi sedikit demi sedikit napasnya menghilang, lalu genggaman tangannya mulai mengendur dan pelan-pelan tangannya terlepas dari tanganku. Matanya sedikit demi sedikit mulai menutup, dan senyumnya... senyumnya memudar.

Aku menangis sambil memeluk Flippy yang kini tidak sadarkan diri. Dan tahu-tahu teman-temanku menghampiriku dengan prihatin.

"Flaky, Flaky... Flippy kenapa?" tanya Lumpy khawatir.

"Ayolah Flaky, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Giggles sambil berjongkok di sampingku dan mengusap kepalaku.

Yah, sepertinya aku harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya kepada teman-temanku, walaupun hal itu membuat mereka shock, termasuk aku...

"Flippy... Flippy... Dia..."

"Dia kenapa, Flaky?" tanya Splendid.

"Dia... bunuh diri..."

"FLIPPY! KENAPA KAMU PERGI SECEPAT ITU?" seru Lumpy sambil menangis. Yang lainnya mulai shock.

"Sebaiknya kita tenang dulu, mungkin Flippy masih bisa diselamatkan... Handy, aku pinjam handphonemu!" kata Splendid. Handy segera memberikan handphonenya kepada Splendid lalu dia segera menelpon rumah sakit. Sesaat kemudian ambulans datang, Lumpy segera menggotong Flippy masuk ke ambulans. Aku segera masuk ke ambulans untuk menemani Flippy. Selama di perjalanan, aku memegang tangan Flippy yang masih belum sadar.

_Flippy, jangan tinggalkan aku..._

* * *

><p><strong>=Flippy POV=<strong>

Hening, hening sekali. Sebenarnya aku merasa bahagia karena telah mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Flaky, tetapi entah kenapa aku tidak ingin pergi, iya aku tidak mau pergi... Dan aku mulai melanglang tentang kenanganku bersama Flaky...

**=start flashback=**

"_Happy birthday, Flippy!"_

_Aku terkejut melihat banyaknya teman-temanku yang berkumpul di depan kamarku. Flaky yang memegang kuenya. Waktu itu aku sampai menitikkan air mata saking terharunya._

"_Sekarang Flippy make a wish dulu, abis itu baru tiup lilinnya!" kata Flaky sambil tersenyum kepadaku. Aku segera memejamkan mataku, mengucapkan permohonanku dalam hati._

"_Tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya, tiup lilinnya sekarang juga... Sekarang juga... Sekarang juga..." teman-temanku mulai menyanyikan lagu Tiup Lilin dan diakhiri dengan aku yang meniup lilinnya sambil mati._

"_Horeeeeeeeeee!"_

_Aku bahagia sekali, termasuk teman-temanku... Aku semakin bahagia ketika Flaky mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun kepadaku..._

**-oo00oo-**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Hujan deras turun sejak pagi, aku berlari menerobis hujan sambil menutupi diriku dengan jaket hoodie hijau bermotif army. Ketika aku sedang berlari, aku melihat seekor landak merah yang sedang menunduk di halte bis. Aku segera menghampirinya dan ternyata dia adalah Flaky yang sedang memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk sambil menggigil kedinginan. Karena kasihan, aku segera menyelimutinya dengan jaketku kemudian aku duduk di samping Flaky.<em>

"_Kau tidak kedinginan, Flippy?" tanya Flaky sambil menengok ke arahku._

"_Lumayan." jawabku sambil mengusap-usap lenganku._

"_Kalau gitu, kenapa menyelimutiku dengan jaketmu? Kan katamu kau kedinginan.."_

"_Enggak ah," kataku sambil menengok ke arah langit. "Aku kasihan kepadamu, kalau kedinginan nanti kau bisa sakit.. Lagipula kan aku pakai baju panjang.."_

"_Kenapa kita nggak barengan aja?" tanya Flaky yang kemudian menyelimutiku dengan jaketku. Aku melongo sambil menengok ke arah Flaky yang tersenyum kepadaku. Segera aku balas senyumannya. Tanpa kusadari, tanganku merangkul pundak Flaky lalu segera memeluknya._

"_Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Flaky kesal._

"_Aku nggak mau kau kedinginan, makanya aku peluk..." jawabku spontan. Sesaat kemudian kami tertawa berbarengan.._

**=end flashback=**

Perlahan-lahan aku membuka mataku, aku berusaha melihat keadaan sekitar. Hening, sepi..

_Apakah aku sudah berada di surga?_

Aku mencoba menengok ke arah kiriku, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ketika aku menengok ke arah kanan, aku melihat seseorang, seseorang yang sedang tertidur di sebelahku. Aku mencoba mengenalnya, dan dia ternyata...

Flaky.

Dia menemaniku!

Aku berusaha menyentuh tangannya dengan perlahan. Setelah berhasil aku segera menggenggam tangannya dan tahu-tahu dia terbangun.

"Hmmmm?"

Dia menengok ke arah kanannya dan melihat aku yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Flippy, kau sudah sadar?"

Hah, dia bertanya seperti itu kepadaku? Aku kembali melihat keadaan sekitar, ternyata aku berada di rumah sakit, di sebuah kamar. Aku mencoba melihat pakaianku, aku tidak memakai pakaian army yang biasanya kupakai tetapi pakaian khas rumah sakit.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Kau tahu tidak, kau koma selama 3 hari..."

Koma? Aku koma selama 3 hari?

"Teman-teman mengkhawatirkanmu, termasuk aku..." cerita Flaky berlinang air mata lalu aku segera menghapus air matanya.

"Flaky..."

"Iya?"

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, tetapi Flipqy menghalang-halangiku untuk menyukaimu..."

Aku menutup mulutku. Flaky langsung bengong, dia tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan barusan.

"Be-be-benarkah?"

Mau tidak mau, aku terpaksa mengangguk. Flaky langsung mengusap telapak tanganku.

"Kau kehilangan banyak darah waktu itu, dan saat itu yang lain kalang kabut mencari pendonor darah untukmu. Tau nggak siapa yang akhirnya mendonorkan darahnya untukmu?" tanya Flaky tersenyum sambil menggulung lengan jaketnya.

"Kau?" tanyaku tidak percaya. Flaky langsung menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, kebetulan golongan darah kita sama jadi aku langsung mengajukan diri untuk diambil darahnya untukmu.."

Aku terdiam. Tanganku mulai memegang tangan Flaky dengan erat sampai-sampai Flaky mengaduh kesakitan. Dadaku mulai terasa sakit, sakit sekali. Rasanya dadaku ingin robek saking sakitnya. Jangan-jangan Flipqy...

"Flippy, matamu..." kata Flaky mulai ketakutan sambil mengelus kepalaku yang mulai bergerak tanpa kendali. Sedangkan aku mulai berteriak kesakitan sambil terus memegang tangan Flaky yang mulai menangis karena kesakitan. Tanganku yang lain mulai meremas seprei hingga kusut.

"Ada apa?" tahu-tahu Lumpy masuk ke kamarku dan melihatku sedang berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang tangan Flaky yang terus-terusan menangis gara-gara melihat keadaanku sekarang.

"Dok...ter... Cepat panggil... dokter..." kataku terbata-bata sambil meremas dadaku hingga sakit. Lumpy langsung keluar dari kamar dan sesaat kemudian dia kembali lagi bersama dokter. Aku semakin tidak dapat mengendalikan diriku, Flipqy semakin memberontak ingin muncul dari dalam tubuhku.

"Dokter, cepat!" seru Flaky sambil memegangi tanganku dibantu oleh Lumpy. Dokter mulai menyuntikkan sesuatu melalui lenganku. Obat itu mulai membiusku, mataku mulai berat. Rasanya aku ingin tidur, tetapi aku tahan. Mataku semakin berat untuk dibuka dan tak lama kemudian aku tidak sadarkan diri...

* * *

><p><strong>=Flaky POV=<strong>

Aku terdiam, kini Flippy tidak sadarkan diri setelah dibius oleh dokter. Dokter dan Lumpy kemudian meninggalkanku dan Flippy. Aku melirik ke arah Flippy yang kini tidak sadarkan diri. Aku mengusap kepalanya sembari berbisik lirih.

"I can't stop lovin' you, Flippy..."

Aku kembali duduk di samping ranjang Flippy sambil mengusap kepalanya dan tak lama kemudian aku kembali tertidur...

* * *

><p>Satu minggu kemudian...<p>

Aku dan teman-temanku sedang berkemah di taman dekat danau. Malam kali ini sangat indah karena dihiasi oleh bintang-bintang di langit. Aku, Giggles dan Petunia melihat bintang-bintang di langit sambil menikmati secangkir hot chocolate di tepi danau. Sesekali kami mulai bercanda, tetapi kali ini aku mulai gelisah. Tumben Flippy tidak terlihat, kemana ya dia?

"Eh kalian lihat Flippy nggak? Kok dia tidak kelihatan ya?" tanyaku sambil menyeruput hot chocolate.

"Nggak tau deh, terakhir waktu di rumah sakit itu kan?" jawab Petunia sambil meniup hot chocolatenya yang masih panas. Aku mengangguk, kemudian aku melongok ke arah langit dan aku menemukan bintang jatuh.

"Cepat buat permohonan!" seru Giggles bersemangat, lalu kami mulai menunduk sambil berbisik.

"Eh tadi kau minta apa, Giggles?" tanya Petunia.

"Rahasia dong!" jawab Giggles. Aku dan Petunia langsung manyun.

"Kalau Flaky mah, udah ketahuan deh permohonannya.." ledek Giggles. Aku langsung cemberut. Saat kami sedang bercanda, tau-tau ada yang menowel pundakku.

"Siapa?" tanyaku sambil menengok ke arah belakang dan ternyata yang menowel pundakku adalah Lumpy.

"Oh, Lumpy... Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Flaky, ada yang mencarimu. Dia di..." jawab Lumpy sambil mengusap dagunya, "SITU!" serunya sambil menunjuk ke arah sisi lain dari danau itu.

"Trims ya!" kataku. Lumpy langsung pergi ke tendanya dan berkumpul bersama Splendid dan Cuddles.

"Udah, ke sana gih. Kita tunggu kok..." kata Petunia sambil menepuk pundakku.

"Baiklah..." ujarku sambil merapatkan jaket merahku, lalu pergi menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Lumpy. Sesampainya di sana, aku segera duduk di samping seseorang yang sedang memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk, tetapi tertutupi dengan jaket hoodie hijau bermotif army. Sepertinya aku pernah melihat jaket itu tetapi entah kapan aku melihatnya. Tau-tau ada yang menyelimutiku dengan jaket hijau itu dan kemudian orang itu merangkulku.

"Flippy..." kataku lirih ketika aku menengok ke arah sampingku dan melihat Flippy yang sedang merangkulku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Flippy.

"Emmm, nggak ada apa-apa kok... Cuma manggil saja..." jawabku spontan. Sebetulnya, aku ingin menyatakan perasaannku kepada Flippy tetapi gagal karena aku gugup.

"Oooh..." sahut Flippy. "Eh Flaky.."

"Iya?" tanyaku.

"Aku kangen kamu..." katanya lirih. Aku langsung tersentak.

"Serius?" tanyaku terkejut.

"Masa aku bohong sih kalau bilang seperti itu.." jawabnya sambil mengumbar senyum termanisnya. Aku terdiam, wajahku mendadak merah merona.

"Eh aku mau ke tenda ya, ngantuk nih.." kata Flippy sambil melepaskan jaketnya dan bergegas meninggalkanku, tetapi aku pegang tangannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Flippy!" seruku sambil memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Eh?" Flippy langsung menengok ke arahku.

Kami terdiam, hanyut dalam kesunyian malam. Flippy langsung duduk di sampingku lagi dan menyelimutinya dengan jaketnya.

"Kenapa kau melarangku pergi?" tanya Flippy sambil menengok ke arahku dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu.." jawabku.

"Kau mau ngomong apa?"

"Aku..."

"Iya?"

"Aku masih suka kamu, Flippy..."

Wajah Flippy mendadak merah merona, sama sepertiku yang juga merah merona.

"Katamu, kau tidak menyukaiku lagi.." kata Flippy dengan nada sinis.

"Iya sih, sebenarnya aku berusaha melupakanmu tetapi..." Air mataku mulai mengalir sampai ke pipiku, Flippy langsung menghapus air mataku.

"Tapi kenapa.." kata Flippy.

"Aku tak bisa melupakanmu.." kataku sambil menghela napas. "Susah mencari orang yang sepertimu, Flippy..."

"Kau serius masih suka sama aku?" tanya Flippy.

"Iya!" jawabku mantap. Hening, sesaat kemudian Flippy menghelakan napasnya.

"Syukurlah, tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan..."

"Hah?"

"Kan sama-sama suka.."

Aku menengok ke arah Flippy yang sedang tersenyum kepadaku. Sesaat kemudian kami tertawa bersama.

"WOOOI, PEJE DOOONG!"

Tau-tau teman-temanku menontonku dan Flippy. Sesaat kemudian...

"BERISIK TAU NGGAK!" seru Flippy sambil mengejar Splendid yang ternyata menyorakiku. Aku tersenyum sambil melihat adegan itu, bahagia karena aku telah mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sebenarnya...

* * *

><p><strong>=Yaaaaak, selesai juga fan fictionnya! *sfx. prok prok prok* Dan seperti yang sebelumnya.. Gara-gara ditunda terus ngerjainnya makanya lama TT_TT<strong>

**Sampai ketemu lagi di fan fiction selanjutnya! Sayonaraaaa!=**


End file.
